Taken Far, Far Away
by magnificent7
Summary: Sequel to Cult Of Evil. An AU in which Mary is still alive. Dean is kidnapped and taken far far away. Hurt Dean! No flames.
1. Chapter 1: Taken

Thanks to my friend Sheila for her help. Jackie

Then: One month ago.

Some time later that same night, the demon that possessed Mad Dog had taken over another host.

"Be seeing you soon Dean."

* * *

Now:

Driving home late at night, Dean's black Impala suddenly got a flat tire in a dark, secluded alley, in the bad part of Lawrence, Kansas. Dean grew restless and bored just staying at home with little to do. He had been going to the store for his mother and had met with some friends. Hanging out awhile with them, he finally decided he needed to get home. He didn't want to worry his parents. It had only been a month and they were watching him closely. On his way back home he got a flat tire.

"Son of bitch!" Dean yelled, angrily noting how late it really was. His parents were going to kill him.

Dean got out of the car, cursing under his breath. He was about to open up the trunk when a car pulled into the alley by the dumpster. "Oh crap," Dean said quietly and removed his keys from the lock. Two dark figures stepped out of the shadows approaching him. He tried to run but didn't get far because suddenly, he felt a firm hand being clamped tightly over his mouth.

He struggled but couldn't get away. The two men that had grabbed him forced him up against the brick wall. When they did, his cell phone dropped to the street.

The two men holding him, savagely attacked him, brutally beating him, whacking away at him with rods. Dean felt his whole body being pulvarized by the rods the men carried in their hands.

Gritting his teeth against the pain brought on by the excruciating blow to his mid-section, Dean wheezed, the air forced from his lungs by the blow.

Suddenly a tremor ran through Dean's body as he groaned in pain.

Smiling, Damon knew he had delivered an effective blow to the young man. Taking a sharp knife from his pocket, Damon stabbed Dean in his arm. A steady stream of blood steadily flowed from the wound.

Dean went to hold his arm, but was unable to move as one of his attackers pinned him to the wall. He felt like he would pass out at any moment. He grunted, groaning loudly as he struggled to free himself from his captors.

Grabbing Dean's chin, Damon forced his head up. "Look at me boy." He ordered. "You can't run away from me Dean. Ever! I'm your worst nightmare. The demon possessing the new host said, his voice dark, sadistic and evil.

Dean stared fearfully at the possessed young man who was staring so intenly at Dean, he shivered.

"Who...who are you?" Dean whispered, his voice barely audible.

Damon answered with a swift, hard blow to Dean's jaw, knocking him out cold. When his attacker let him go, Dean fell unconsious to the ground in the dark dank alley.

Damon looked down at the boy lying unconscious before him, grinning.

"This is almost too easy." Damon said. "I finally found you," he breathed deeply. Momentarily, he stared down at him. leering and chuckling evilly.

Picking him up, Damon carried him, over his shoulder to the car. "You will never escape from me, Dean. I'm taking you someplace far, far away. Someplace where your family will never find you."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: The Island

Thanks to my friend Sheila for her help and thanks for the reviews. Jackie

Chapter 2

Mary stood in the living room, holding her book loosely by her side. She stared out the window, waiting patiently for her son's return. Mary thought that Dean should have been back by now. He was only supposed to go to the store. She hoped to God, he simply met some friends and decided to hang out with them for awhile. He was a teenager, after all. However, Dean wasn't like regular kids and after the things that had happened to him lately, she just didn't think he would be gone so long. He knew his mom would be worried.

Mary jumped when the phone began to ring. "Dean, that had better be you," she said as she ran over to it and picked it up. "Dean!" She yelled. "Is that you?"

Listening to the voice on the other end of the phone, she realized it wasn't Dean, but she heard a voice say, "The fun has just begun."

"Who is this?" Mary asked nervously. There was a pause on the other end of the line and suddenly a voice warned, "Don't try to find your son. It's too late. You'll never see him again."

Mary shivered. "Please," she said pleading. A cold chill ran down her spine. There was a loud click as the caller hung up. Mary hung up phone and for a few minutes stared at it. Suddenly, filled with anger, she knocked it from it's stand onto the living room floor.

Sam walked into the living room, wondering what was wrong. "Mom, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Mary couldn't speak. She could hardly stand. She braced herself on the stand that had held the phone.

Sam knew something was very wrong. He was young but his family had been through so much. "Mom?"

Mary said nothing, she couldn't. Sam ran to wake up his dad who had been sleeping soundly.

"Dad! Dad wake up!" Sam yelled as he shook his father awake. When John opened his eyes, he stared in Sam's terrified ones. "What's wrong son?"

"Something's wrong with mom."

Jumping up immediately, John ran down the hall toward Mary who was still braced against the stand to keep from falling.

Running over to her, he asked nervously, "Mary, Mary what happened." John glanced at the phone lying on the carpet.

"The phone call," Mary said quietly. "Someone has taken Dean."

"What?" John took her by the arms, turning her toward him.

'The voice said don't try to find your son. He said it's too late. We would never see Dean again." Mary's heart ached as John hugged her.

"I don't care what they say," John said forcefully. "I'm not going to listen to that crap. Bobby and Castiel will help. We found him once, we'll find him again." He took Mary into his arms, his conviction undaunted, "With their help, I know we'll find Dean. I know we will."

Damon's partner, Jeffrey had patched up Dean's arm while they were in Damon's private plane. He covered Dean's stab wound with a large gauze bandage. After a long plane ride, Damon landed his plane on the creepy isolated island he had bought. Dean remained unconscious through the whole ride.

After landing, Damon and Jeffrey exited the plane carrying an unconscious Dean into Damon's mansion and laid him on the couch.

Damon and Jeffrey lived on the remote island which was relatively unknown and located in the South Pacific. They lived in a grand mansion located in the center of the island.

Fitfully Dean tossed and turned. Waking up, pain exploded in his arm and it bothered him tremendously. Sitting up, he glanced around. His arm throbbed like a bad toothache.

Damon stood before him.

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?" Dean demanded, nervously.

"Welcome to my island, boy. I am your new host." Jabbing a finger toward Jeffrey, Damon said, "This is my partner. His name is Jeffrey. This is my safe haven. You can never escape here." Damon fixed his gaze directly on Dean. "There are far too many booby traps set extensively all over the island, intended for my enemies." Damon sauntered up to Dean, grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at him. "You are my enemy. My dogs can be potentially vicious and very dangerous, so I wouldn't try to make friends with them. You see, son, they're trained killers and have been proven to be quite effective in their task." Damon smirked, and let Dean go.

"My dogs will tear you to shreds if you somehow do manage to escape." Damon's voice was hard, cold.

Looking away, Dean shuddered. His arm hurt something fierce and the searing pain grew even worse as he clutched his arm.

"I want to show you something Dean." Damon said as he and Jeffrey conjured up Mad Dog's spirit. The ghost appeared right in front of Dean's face, before his eyes. Dean gasped.

"Mad Dog!" Dean yelled, shocked.

"You killed me Dean, but Damon is far more evil than I ever was." He chortled, amusingly, enjoying his new host. In a flash, Mad Dog's spirit was gone, suddenly disappeared.

Getting to his feet, Dean stood in front of Damon, looking into the man's eyes. He swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, asking nervously, "What are you going to do, kill me?"

"You'll find out soon enough boy." Damon snarled.

Turning to Jeffrey, Damon said, "We'll force Dean outside and cast him into the pit" Damon grinned, his eyes gleaming evilly.

Damon grabbed Dean by the arm that was hurt, squeezing roughly and tight. Dean winced, cringing and moaned as the pain intensified.

"You son of bitch!" Dean yelled, rubbing his arm.

With a furious rage, Damon backhanded Dean hard across the face, sending the boy crashing to the floor. For a minute, Dean was stunned and unable to move.

After a minute or two, Dean got to his feet, shaking his head to clear it but didn't get far.

Jeffrey grabbed Dean, pushing him toward the door. "Get to moving," he yelled and both he and Damon led Dean outside toward the pit.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: The Pit

Thanks to my friend Sheila for her help and thanks for the reviews. The next chapter

might be a little delayed. I'm going to be busy at work. Jackie

Chapter 3

Not to long after, Bobby came into the house wondering what was going on. Why all the sad faces?

"Why is everyone looking so upset? What's wrong?"

Sam ran toward Bobby and grabbed him around the waist. Instinctively, Bobby's arms came protectively around Sam. John and Mary still hugged each other.

"It's Dean again, Bobby. He's gone." Sam had been crying so much his eyes were red and bloodshot.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry." Bobby looked directly at John and Mary.

"What happened to Dean?" Bobby said, concerned.

John took a deep breath, as he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Mary got a threatening phone call. I was sleeping." John offered, pausing for a moment. "The voice said don't try to find your son, it's too late. You'll never see him again."

"This is my fault." Mary said, her eyes filled with fear and sorrow, tears running down her face. She was completely beside herself. Walking slowly over to the sofa, she sat down, her legs not wanting to hold her up. Sam walked over to sit beside her, comforting her. "It's not your fault, mom," he said reassuringly, hugging her. She held him as if she never wanted to let him go, fearing something might happen to her youngest if she did.

"Bobby, we need your help. We need Castiel's help also, so we can find Dean as fast as possible.

"You can definitely count me in John, you know that." Bobby replied, gently touching John's shoulder. "You just need to find Castiel and soon."

John gazed over toward Mary and Sam for a moment, then walked out the door. Standing on the porch, staring out at the night, John had never felt so alone. Suddenly, Castiel appeared by his side.

"Castiel," John said surprised. "I was just about to…"

"I know," Castiel replied. "I was made aware of what's going on. I know where Dean is." The angel said lowering his eyes. "I'm afraid I have some bad new for you."

Dean froze as he heard dogs barking in the night. "Get to moving," Jeffrey ordered, pushing Dean hard. Dean stumbled along the landing as Damon and Jeffrey forced Dean to the pit.

"Get up. Now!" Damon ordered.

Slowly Dean started to get up. When he was halfway to his feet, Damon and his ruthless sidekick, Jeffrey, grabbed him by the arms, dragging him over to the pit. Glancing down into the dark hole, Dean became nervous. They pushed him to stand on the edge.

Jeffrey lit torches near the pit. "I will be guarding the pit very closely to make sure you don't escape."

Dean glared at Damon. "You're not going to just leave me here to die in there, are you?" He exclaimed.

"Just watch us," Damon said, the tone of his voice cold.

"There's no way in hell you're going to throw me in there." Dean then eventually broke free from their grasp.

Dean decided he needed to try to escape. He had only a slim chance but he had to try. He scrambled to leave, running as fast as he could.

"God dammit," Jeffrey yelled. Damon glanced toward Jeffrey. "He can't get far. We're on an island."

Jeffrey nodded, "So we are. Release the dogs. They'll hunt him down."

Damon did as he was told. "The dogs will hunt him down. Dean will suffer the consequences for trying to escape."

The dogs were close by, in their cages. Jeffrey opened the doors and then released them. He knew just how vicious they were, not only that, but they were deadly. He grinned.

The savage dogs barked ferociously, quickly chasing after Dean.

"Don't worry. He doesn't stand a chance. The dogs will take care of him." Damon could not disguise the satisfied gleam in his eyes.

"Let's get going! The dogs will kill him." Damon's eyes glistened like ice and a wicked smile spread across his face as they began to follow the dogs.

Dean had been running for so long he was tired and out of breath. He knew he was literally running for his life. He was frightened as he ran back into the deep woods of the forest. He knew it wouldn't be too long, before fatigue overwhelmed him.

Suddenly, Dean stopped short. He heard the dogs growling and snarling. He took off again, trying his best to run faster. The two dogs increased their pace as they caught a scent of their prey. Their movements were sleek and they were baring there teeth, ready to attack.

"No!" Dean yelled, as the two dogs continued to bark fiercely. When they caught sight of Dean, they charged, lunging at him, knocking him to the ground, ready to maim and kill.

Hearing a whistle, the dogs suddenly ran away. The teen panted, trying to catch his breath, surprise showing on his face.

Damon and Jeffrey came out of the woods, the dogs standing obediently behind their master. Dean's voice broke as he tried to speak. "I'm amazed you didn't let your dogs kill me," he said, out of breath.

Damon sighed. "I should have let my dogs rip you to shreds." Damon said, angrily. "You were foolish to try to escape. Now, get the hell up."

Dean obeyed and Jeffrey grabbed him, forcing him back to the pit. This time he never got the chance to stared down into the pit, for Damon grabbed a hold of him, shoving him.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Dean screamed as he was hurled over the edge to his doom.

Dean hit the bottom, dazed, all he could think about was he was going to die down there. He had landed on his sore arm in the center of the bit. "Son of a bitch!" He winced in pain.

Gazing around everywhere, he was trapped with no way out. He only hoped the pit had no booby traps. He was startled as he looked around at his surroundings. The pit was filled with corpses and bones.

Hours and hours had passed and Dean was still trapped. He looked all over the pit for a way out, but couldn't find one. He was very cold as well as thirsty and hungry.

Dean became delirious and confused during the night. He muttered something incoherent and shivered with fever and terror. His eyes were half closed. After awhile, he fell asleep but now he heard a noise and groggily opened his eyes.

Suddenly a concussion grenade sailed into the pit exploding. Dean cried out in pain as he slammed his head hard from where the enormous blast knocked him. He fell unconscious to the ground. His face was covered with blood, flowing from a deep gash across his forehead.

Dean remained unconscious.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Blind

Sorry this has taken so long my friend Sheila and I were really busy at work and stuff. Thanks for the reviews. I added my twitter link in my profile. Jackie

Chapter 4

Mary couldn't wait any longer. She stepped outside, into the warm night air. She sat down in one of the chairs on the porch where the light from the street lamp flowed in on them. She found her husband talking to Castiel.

"John," Mary said interrupting their conversation. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm worried about Dean."

"It's okay Mary," John replied. "This is Castiel. Cas, this is my wife, Mary."

Holding out his hand Castiel said, "It's nice to meet you Mary."

Mary shook the angel's hand and stared into his eyes. "It's nice to meet you too," she said, smiling.

"Mary," John said excitedly. "Castiel knows where Dean is already."

"What? Where, where is my son?" Mary spoke directly to Castiel.

"He's on an island somewhere in the South Pacific. I was just telling your husband that." Castiel looked down; trying to figure out how to tell Mary what was going on. Deciding the direct approach would be best, he locked eyes with Mary. "I have some bad news. The demon who possessed Mad Dog has now taken over a new host. His name is Damon. He is holding Dean captive and he is heavily guarded. I'm not even sure I can get to him in time."

Mary and John looked at each other, crestfallen, as they were trying to swallow the devastating news. Finally John spoke, eyes full of determination. 'There has got to be something we can do," John said, his voice booming.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said, frustrated. "I am very weak. I can only take one of you with me.

A handful of pirates have gained control of the island. The pirates fearless leader Captain Tyler Jacobs, attacked and killed Jeffrey before the evil leader had thrown the grenade in the pit, knocking Dean unconscious.

The next morning, Damon, climbed down the rope ladder into the pit where Dean was being held. He tied a strong rope around the boy's waist, then climbed up and pulled Dean up and out of the pit.

The boy was still unconscious. Dried blood encrusted Dean's wounded forehead and on the side of his face where the grenade had exploded in the pit.

Gradually, Dean woke up shivering, freezing. He lay on a hard cot in a cold cell and had a lumpy pillow under his head. His face was pale. He groaned as he felt the fevered sweat on his forehead.

Opening his eyes, Dean sat upright on the cot when he heard the clang of the cell door open and a dark form entered. His heart thudded in his chest as he heard footsteps coming directly toward him. They stopped and Dean felt a presence in front of him.

Dean wondered if it was Damon. Where am I supposed to be now, he thought.

"Why is it so dark in here?" The teen asked, concern filling his voice.

"No Dean," Damon replied hastily. "Your in a cell and it's not dark. There's plenty of light. Why do you ask?"

Dean blinked, fresh tears willing up in his eyes.

"I'm far away from home without my family around and now I can't even see. I'm blind." His voice broke as realization hit home. Painfully, he closed his eyes.

Damon approached the young man and used a washcloth from a basin of cool water to wipe away the dried blood and tears on Dean's face.

Putting the washcloth back in the basin, Damon said, "Learn to live with it boy. This is your life now." His voice was cold and filled with hate. "Look on the bright side, it's possible the blindness could only be temporary."

"Why am I even here? I want to go home to my family. I need my family." Dean began to cry again.

"That'll never happen," Damon said sharply. I have plans to sell you to the pirates and take you away from your family forever." Damon paused, letting the words sink in. "I wanted to keep you in that pit until they came, but the bloody bastards double-crossed me and killed Jeffrey instead. They left soon after I released my dogs, and now my friend and partner is dead because of you."

"What!" Dean's said, surprised. "I had nothing to do with his death. I didn't even know that he had died until you told me just now."

"I partly blame you for his death as well as Captain Jacobs. He threw the concussion grenade in the pit making you blind. He's the one who killed Jeffrey. I blame him but I blame you as well." Damon's voice was laced with anger.

"I'm still going to try and sell you to the pirates." Damon's voice was low, his voice harsh. "In the mean time, this cell is your new home. Better get use to it." Damon shoved Dean back. "I'll bring you something to eat shortly." He left leaving Dean alone.

A short time later, Captain Jacobs returned and broke into the mansion. He knocked Damon unconscious, who was in the kitchen getting Dean something to eat. Taking the cell keys, the pirate figured Damon would have the boy locked up somewhere. He hurried to the cell block and found Dean in the cell.

Dean's head shot up. He thought he heard a noise but couldn't be sure. "Is…is someone there? Please answer me. I can't see." Dean stiffened as he heard the cell door open. He swallowed hard. "Damon, is that you?"

"No Dean. I'm not Damon." The pirate looked Dean in the eye even though Dean couldn't see him. "No time for questions boy." The notorious pirate charged and struck Dean across the face over and over again. He slapped him so hard his cheeks were red and swollen.

Dean cringed in pain, his face hurt badly not only from the concussion grenade but also the slaps by Captain Jacobs.

"You're coming with me." Captain Jacobs said, evilly, a smirk lighting his face. The brutal pirate gripped Dean by the collar of his shirt and laughed maniacally, attacking Dean, hitting him on the side of his head with a bottle of alcohol. He struck him hard. Dean wavered on his feet before toppling over and falling to the floor, unconscious.

Captain Jacobs carried his helpless prisoner onboard his ship, taking Dean away to an extremely treacherous island where he relished in torturing his slaves.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: Storm

Sorry for the delay. My beta reader was busy. Thanks to Sheila for all of her help.

Thanks for the review baby reaper this chapter is for you. Jackie

Chapter 5

At first, Mary was torn. Turmoil filled her dark eyes but she knew decisively that letting John be the one to go with Castiel was the right thing to do. They would rescue Dean. She knew they would. She would stay home with Sam and pray that the two men returned soon with her oldest son.

Taking a deep breath, she looked John in the eye. Her lips trembled. "Just bring Dean home alive."

"I will Mary. I swear to you I will," John replied. Cupping her chin, he lifted it gently and stared into stormy eyes. "I'll bring Dean home. I promise." Mary nodded, wrapping her arms around her husband. He embraced her tightly and kissed her good bye.

Glancing to where his youngest sat, John walked over. Sam looked up into his father's eyes, the same storm brewing in them as his mother. He gave his son a warm hug. Sam gently hugged his father in return. "Take care of your mom." John smiled. Sam nodded. "I will."

"Are you ready John?" Castiel said, waiting patiently.

"Yeah. I am now. Let's go save my son." In an instant, Catiel placed two of his fingers on John's forehead and they both disappeared. The room was quiet when Bobby spoke. "Dean will be home in no time, Mary."

"I sure hope so Bobby." Mary replied. "I sure hope so."

The pirates splashed cold water on Dean's face, waking him up. The pain in is head was excruciating and throbbing and he could hear a buzzing in his ears. "What the hell is going on?" Dean shivered as he spoke. "Please." He was scared. "I'm blind. I can't see anything."

"Damon told me you would make a great slave. Now that you're blind, you're useless to me you little bastard. You were to become my favorite slave, but now that will never happen," Captain Jacobs said, his voice accusing. He was clearly disappointed. "This has never happened to any of my other slaves before. That concussion grenade was only supposed to make you unconscious, not blind."

At Captain Jacobs orders, the pirates shackled Dean's ankles and placed handcuffs on his wrists. Dean was tied between two chairs; sticks were placed between his knees and he was pushed violently against the wall, his head banging against the concrete.

They punched the boy continuously as he hung suspended by handcuffs that were connected to the sticks. He swung backward and forwards as they continued to beat him and there was nothing he could do about it.

Dean's pain was terrible but he couldn't get up and move around. After they finished beating him, they took the handcuffs and shackles off. Dean was covered with blood, his face very swollen.

They came with a sack and put it over the boy's head tying it with a rope around his head. They struck him, knocking him down and Dean lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Take him to the courtyard," the Captain ordered.

"Sir," they replied and wasted no time in doing his bidding. A hand grabbed Dean by his hair, yanking his head back forcefully. A pirate hoisted Dean up over his shoulder and walked quickly though the courtyard.

They chained Dean to an iron chair, his wrists and ankles bound tightly. Dean was still unconscious, his head slumped forward, chin resting on his chest.

Dean sat motionless, held captive in that iron chair. Captain Jacobs smiled as he slapped the boy continuously until Dean woke up.

"You son of a bitch," Dean yelled. "What are you going to do with me now?" As he spoke, his voice weakened.

Captain Jacobs removed the binds from Dean's wrists. He struggled against the Captain's hold but was unable to get free. Dean grimaced in pain as Captain Jacobs squeezed his wrists tightly.

The teen bit through his lip as they inserted needles under his fingernails. The pirates took turns with the needles, sticking them in Dean's body, under his nails and even used a hammer to make them go deeper.

Dean screamed, a heart rending scream. The pain was intense, agonizingly so and he wasn't sure he would be able to take it much longer. He felt as if any moment he would pass out once again from the harshness of the torture.

As the Captain enjoyed the cold blooded torture, hot tears poured down Dean's face.

When the torture was over, Captain Jacobs looked down into Dean's eyes, and removed the needles. Dean sucked in a breath, the needles hurting as much coming out as they did going in.

Captain Jacobs smiled sadistically even though Dean couldn't see it. "You'll remain in that chair until in the morning. If you're still alive then, a storm will be approaching. We'll see if you survive that. It's supposed to hit the island full force."

As if nature heard the Captains words, Dean felt the wind picking up and the first few drops of rain beginning to fall.

"If by some miracle you survive the storm, you will be taken to the gallows and executed in the morning."

With that, Captain Jacobs and the pirates left Dean bound to the chair, all alone. He knew he'd had a fever and now he was hot and cold at the same time. He shivered, then heard the sound of thunder as it began to rain.

TBC .AOLWebSuite .AOLPicturesFullSizeLink { height: 1px; width: 1px; overflow: hidden; } .AOLWebSuite a {color:blue; text-decoration: underline; cursor: pointer} .AOLWebSuite {cursor: default}


	6. Chapter 6: Saved

Sorry this has taken so long. My laptop was being fixed and also my beta reader's computer was out being fixed. Thanks to Sheila for all of her help. This is the last chapter. Thanks everyone for the reviews. Jackie

Chapter 6

The storm raged violently on in the wee hours just before dawn.

John and Castiel arrived at Damon's mansion landing

on there feet close to the kitchen door. The large house loomed semi dark against the night.

Castiel held his hands across his forehead like he was having a really bad

headache.

"Cas what is it? Is there something wrong?" John asked concerned.

"Yes, there is something definitely wrong. I don't feel Dean's presence here anymore."

John and Castiel turned suddenly, toward the door, when they heard a moaning sound coming from the kitchen. Both took off running to see what was going on.

Damon started to get up from the floor. Shaking his head, trying to clear the fuzziness, he sighed.

"What are you to doing here," Damon shouted angrily when he saw John and Castiel standing in front of him, blocking his doorway. He was nervous but tried to hide it.

John rushed forward, and grabbed Damon by the shirt collar. Screaming, he shook the man hard. "Where the hell is my son you son of a bitch!"

"Well he was locked in a cell but I'm sure he has taken him back to his island."

"Who," John said, shaking him again.

"Captain Jacobs," Damon replied. "He has you're son now. He's the one who knocked me out. If he finds out that Dean is blind, he'll kill him."

Shocked, John let Damon go. "What? Dean is blind." John gasped, his eyes began to water uncontrollably. "Cas!" Emotion filled John's voice. "Can you find Dean in time."

"Of course I can John." With that Castiel placed two fingers on John's forehead

and zapped them both to rescue Dean from the evil pirate's clutches. Leaving a stunned Damon looking very surprised by there disappearance.

Cas and John reached there destination in the pirates manor where they lived.

They were surrounded by a gang of drunken pirates sleeping on the floor.

"Cas, What the hell," John whispered. "I don't see Dean anywhere."

"Shhh!" Castiel replied. "Be very quiet. We don't want to wake them up." He glanced around at all the men lying in a drunken stupor and shook his head.

The rain was falling in sheets. Castiel saw a flash of lightning. His eyebrows rose as he suddenly saw something outside the window.

"John, listen to me, follow me through that door quickly."

John nodded and both he and Castiel hurried to stand just outside the door. Peeking inside, they both saw Dean lying in the iron chair, a captive and unconscious.

"Oh my God, Dean!" John yelled. He froze when he took in Dean's bloodied and battered appearance. John bent over his son. "Cas, he's soaking wet." John said as he felt his son's forehead. "He's burning up with fever. We need to get him out of here, now!"

"I'm sorry John. He's secured to the chair. We need to find the key." Without another word Cas, disappeared, then reappeared back in the manor. He looked for the key everywhere then sighed, relieved, when he saw it on the floor next to Captain Jacobs.

Realizing the key must have fallen to the floor when the captain was drunk; Castiel grabbed it quickly and didn't waste any time getting back to Dean.

"Castiel, thank God," John replied excitedly, "you found the key." Relieved, he felt Dean's head again.

When Castiel released Dean from the iron chair, John picked him up and held him tightly in his arms.

"You've got him. Ok John?"

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here." With that, Castiel zapped them back home.

Castiel and John appeared at the hospital's front entrance. John was still

holding onto Dean tightly, not wanting to let him go. The orderlies took him, and rushed through the sliding doors. John was beside himself with worry.

"Please!" He yelled, "My son is hurt really bad. He needs help immediately.

He's barely breathing."

The staff wasted no time.

They laid Dean down on the gurney. Then rushed him to Emergency Room where they got to work. John tried to follow but they told him he would have to wait in the waiting room and promised to give him news as soon as they had it.

They closed the doors, leaving the two men outside.

John and Castiel stood right outside the doors. John looked toward Castiel. "I need to call Mary," he breathed and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

Mary answered right away.

"John?"

"Mary we found Dean. We're at the hospital. Get here as fast as you can, ok?"

Mary's eyes were fraught with worry for her son's life. She looked toward Bobby. "They found him Bobby. There at the hospital. John said to get there immediately."

Without delay they jumped in Bobby's truck and raced toward the hospital. They made it in half the time it would have normally taken.

Mary saw John and Castiel and rushed towards them. She hugged John. "John,"

Mary yelled, "how is Dean?"

"We haven't heard anything yet. They're still in the ER with him."

Mary cast her eyes downward. John gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

Mary nodded. "Just give me a few minutes." She started to cry. Her tears fell from her eyes like raindrops.

Sam stood next to Mary. "Dad," he yelled. John picked Sam up in his arms, holding him close.

Bobby saw the doors opening. "John, Mary, the doctor is coming."

They both turned as an older gentlemen strode toward them.

"Hi, I'm Dr Michaels. You're son is hanging in there. He is definitely a fighter."

"May I ask a question?" The doctor stared at John and Castiel. "The boy was drenched with torrents of rain?" He looked puzzled. "There's not even a cloud in the sky. How did he get so wet?"

John and Castiel exchanged a quick glance

"Ah, it's a very long story," the angel replied.

"He is awake and asking for you." The doctor continued. "You're son is seriously ill." He breathed deeply. "He's burning up with fever. I'm deeply concerned about that, but except for his blindness he's trying very hard to pull through."

"What," Mary said, shocked? "My son is blind. Did you know about this John? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, Mary I knew Dean was blind but I haven't had a chance to tell you yet."

Mary was angry at John and was about to say something, but the doctor told her she could go in and see her son.

"Dean!" She screamed when she saw her Dean in the hospital bed.

"Mom! Is that really you? I wish I could see you."

Mary fastened her eyes on her son. "You're going to be ok, you're going to

be ok." She said, her voice soft as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"But Mom," Dean said, his voice weak. "I can't even see. I'm going to be permanently blind."

She reached out and drew her son to her, hugging him fiercely.

"John, wait. Before you go in you need to know this." Castiel said to John as they waited outside the ER. "It has been revealed to me when we arrived here that after the storm two powerful earthquakes had struck the islands in the South Pacific.

The second quake happened just 15 minutes later. John, both Damon and Captain Jacobs are dead."

John responded, his voice shaky. "My God, It's a damn good thing we got Dean out of there in time."

"Yes it sure is," Castiel smiled.

They both walked in the room and stood close by Dean's bedside.

Dean heard John's voice. "Dean!" John yelled.

"Dad," Dean yelled. John hugged his son with all his might.

"Dean," John said. "I want you to meet somebody. This here is Castiel. He's saved you're life before. Remember when you wanted to thank him but he had already left?"

"Yeah dad, I remember that," Dean said quietly. "It's nice to finally meet you." holding out

He held out his had to Castiel and Castiel shook it.

"Thanks Dean. Nice to meet you too. I can help you with you're blindness and fever." Castiel released Dean's hand and touched his forehead with his two fingers.

Dean was totally amazed. "Mom, Dad I can see you! Everything is a little fuzzy but I can see. I'm not blind. Not anymore."

John and Mary were both excited as they lovingly took there son in a warm embrace and hugged him.

"Just remember Dean," Castiel said. "If you need my help at all, I'll be there. I'll always be watching over you."

Then suddenly, Castiel disappeared. Bobby and Sam entered the room.

"Hey kid. How are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"I'm great Bobby, now that I can see again."

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "You can really see?"

"I sure can Sammy. It's awesome to see you." Sam and Dean both hugged each other.

A few days later, Dean was safely back home. "We won't ever have to worry about Mad Dog, Damon or Captain Jacobs ever again," John said happily.

John and Mary both smiled at there sons.

Mary then gazed toward her beloved husband as he passed his arm tenderly around her waist. Mary tenderly embraced her husband with smiles, she was so overjoyed she burst into tears...but these were tears of happiness, not sorrow. She then embraced her husband warmly, and held him closer in a heartwarming hug.

The end.


End file.
